An electronic cigarette usually includes a battery assembly and an atomizing assembly. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a battery assembly in the prior art includes a battery sleeve 1, a battery 2 mounted inside the battery sleeve 1, an end cover 3 mounted on one end of the battery sleeve 1, a control module 4 configured to control an atomizing assembly 10 to work, and an electronic wire 5 connected between the battery 2 and the control module 4. The control module 4 is mounted in the end cover 3, and a connecting pin of the control module 4 is positioned on an end of the control module 4 that is away from the battery 2. An end of the end cover 3 near the battery sleeve 1 defines a connecting groove 30, one end of the electronic wire 5 is electrically connected to an electrode of the battery 2, and the other end of the electronic wire 5 passes through the connecting groove 30 and is electrically connected to the connecting pin of the control module 4. However, in the assembly process of pressing the end cover 3 into the battery sleeve 1, the electronic wire 5 may deviate from the connecting groove 30 and be clamped in the gap between the battery sleeve 1 and the end cover 3. Thus, the electronic wire 5 may be scraped or broken, which may cause open-circuit or short-circuit in the battery assembly and adversely affect normal use of the electronic cigarette using the battery assembly.